


Just makin' sure

by kiierenwaalker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, based off the Andrew Garfield spider-man??, really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiierenwaalker/pseuds/kiierenwaalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less than 700 words - Peter is at school when the masked Anti-hero shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just makin' sure

**Author's Note:**

> If this is really bad, (which I'm sure it is), just be wary I wrote it at 4 am and on my phone.

Peter Parker sat at his desk in biology. This was a class he was usually interested in, yet today his mind was just on other things.  
Last night had been a massive mission for Spiderman and had caused Peter to be awake until four thirty in the morning. Some crazy villain getting out, wreaking havoc on a school night. Just what he needed when exams were coming up.

Peter didn't even notice when the bell signaling lunch break had gone off until he heard a scream. 

With his lamely named 'Spidey'senses kicking in, he burst out of the classroom to see a large group of students crowding around something. He pushed his way in to see what was causing the fuss.

"Wa-- Deadpool?" Peter asked, shocked that the masked man was in his school.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry ladies, I gotta go talk to my boy!" The red clad mercenary laughed as he practically skipped to the edge of the circle of students. "Hi Petey!"

Peter's eyes widened when he noticed everyone around him was staring.  
"Uh, hi Deadpool?" He cleared his throat while looking around "what brings you to Midtown High?"

"Oh you know, just making sure that you, honey bunny, are still good for 8-30" Wade spoke, oblivious to Peters reaction to the situation.

Peter was half thankful when Flash stepped in.  
" Yo DP! Why are you wasting your time with Crap face Parker? Go blow up the principals car!"

This caused Wade to turn to the bulky jock quickly, and he glared at him through his mask before replying  
" Because Pete is important to me. Now fuck off before I blow up your car, or even worse, your tiny penis." He began giggling "Haha! Look! You made me say penis!"  
This was when the bell went.  
The students standing around took this as a chance to back away from the slightly insane mercenary. But even as they were leaving, Peter could tell that they were all talking about him.  
He watched as Flash stood there being threatened before he grabbed his boyfriend by the wrist and took him to one of the empty science labs nearby.

"So Spidey..."

"Don't you 'So Spidey' me. What are you doing here Wade?!" Peter asked, infuriated

"Like I said! I'm just making sure my baby boy can make it out tonight!" The childish man jumped up and down "O do I have some great plans for us!"

"Couldn't you have sent me a text?" The teen asked, holding up his phone before putting it back in his pocket. He sighed heavily, and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"This is my school, Wade. Everyone here knows me. I'm okay with some of them thinking I'm gay, but with Dead pool? I'm not ashamed or anything, don't get me wrong, but my Spidey secret is gonna get out."

He looked to Wade with an annoyed look on his face. He could tell Wade was responding through the mask.

"Are you angry at me?" Wade asked

"No, just annoyed. Anyway, I could never stay angry at you." Peter replied, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. "But if you show up at my school again, I will not hesitate to web you too your couch and eat every taco in your home in front of you.'

Wade gave a dramatic gasp "Oh Petey! How could you be so cruel?!" It was then that Wade saw the clock over Peters shoulder "I have to go now. Burgers to eat, people to kill... So, 8:30?"

Peter laughed and nodded  
"Yeah, 8:30"

Wade quickly moved his mask up over his scarred face, and brought Peter into a quick kiss before he jumped out the window.  
It was only then that Peter noticed that he wasn't the only person in the room. He turned around to see Gwen Stacy moved out from behind a lab bench.

"So, that's why you didn't want to date me?


End file.
